


Mirror Mirror: Social Distancing

by welcometothisday



Series: Mirror Mirror... [11]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other, PSA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothisday/pseuds/welcometothisday
Summary: Where COVID-19 exists in the Dragon Prince Universe and the primary characters from a previous work (The One Where Aaravos Curses) have to practice social distancing.
Relationships: Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/Reader
Series: Mirror Mirror... [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408105
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT canon to the main storyline, but it does make more than enough references.

"Aaravos, honey, this is only temporary-"

Aaravos was hunched over...On the other side of the mirror. This time though, he was on the human side, and you were stuck wherever it was he had been, _away_ from anybody else save for the worm he made. It was wiggling its arms at you excitedly to be picked up. You gave in, and cradled the growing thing in your arms. It wasn't actually a baby, right? Wait, did this make you and Aaravos parents?

"I WILL FIND THE CURE DAMN IT!"

It had been a while since you heard him this riled up. "Honey-" He began saying stuff in other languages again, the kind that made his eyes change color. Yeah, magic was still a foreign concept to you in a lot of ways, but Aaravos' emotions weren't. He was more scared than angry at the moment. Carefully, you placed a hand over where his heart would've been had he stood facing towards you. That gained his attention when your words wouldn't. His eyes were his own again. "Aaravos, it's only for a while. And you're not alone this time."

You didn't dare point out how his eyes were watering. "But _you_ are."

Oh. _Oh_. You gestured to Wormaavos. "I've got him, and it's not as if we're truly separated Aaravos...Even before our hands met I could feel your touch, and I can feel you now." He wasn't cheered up by that. "And there's so much I've yet to tell you or show you. We can talk every day through this. It's not going to be easy, but since when has it ever been for us?"

"...It was supposed to get easier."

Sometimes, you wondered which of the two of you was the most mature. More often than not he was, due to his countless years of existence. But then there was you, who had lived more in your short years than some had their entire lifetimes. That contrast always made things interesting. "The sooner this is over, the sooner we can see each other again, in person. In the meantime, we need to keep some distance so we don't get each other sick."

Sick, or worse. Those were some dark thoughts you didn't want to revisit.

"It's going to take some time, dear. I'll always be here."

He looked like he doubted your words, but nodded regardless. "I love you."

"And I love you."

Everything was going to be all right.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaravos lived in wide open spaces with lots of books. You wanted to read some of them, if only to pass time by. Problem was, a lot were in languages or written in formulas that you couldn't understand. However, you _did_ find some paper, art tools, and the book with a page where an artist couldn't get Aaravos' face right. A wicked idea formulated in your head. In the meantime...

"Seven a.m., the usual morning lineup. Start on the chores and sweep 'till the floor's all clean!["](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLVrbFB7Xlc)

You weren't sure how Aaravos might have liked the song, but your little companion sure loved it.

...You missed Aaravos.

* * *

Aaravos was starting to lose his mind. You were all alone in his dimension, the world away from worlds. Oh, you weren't technically alone, but what if you got sick? What if you hurt yourself?! What if-?!

"Aaravos? Are you okay?"

Children, he was stuck with children. Some of the offspring knew magic, and were useful. Others though...They were pleasant enough? Well, except for that glow toad. It was always glaring at him.

"No," he muttered. "I need to get back to them."

Ezran pouted, but then gestured to a plate on a table with a pastry as a measly offering. Aaravos reluctantly took it. He wasn't sure why. Could he even eat whatever it was? "You look tired, and though I'm not sure about you, when people I know are tired, they aren't able to do the things they need to. It's like they can't think of the things they want to if they focus on just one thing. I think that's happening to you."

The child might be right about that. That, and he hadn't rested in...How long had it been? Still, he thought of you and how alone you might be on the other side. Mindlessly,he took a bite out of the pastry. It was good. Ezran beamed, and Aaravos knew he'd been caught. "...What would you recommend?"

The offspring looked thrilled. Oh no.

"Hide and go seek?"

Why was he holding up the glow toad?

* * *

It took a lot not to laugh at the sight of Aaravos covered in mud and various other garden debris. "Um, you okay?"

He huffed a leaf out of his hair, arms folded. "I was...Abducted."

"What?"

"By children."

Oh thank goodness. "Hide and seek?"

They had to practice physical interaction as little as possible. Some was unavoidable, but one needed to do the best they could.

"This is normal?"

You nodded, and he sighed. It was nice to see and hear of him intermingling with others, in a way. You could still tell he was tuckered out though. To cheer him up, you took out the sketches you made. "I'm not that great of an artist, but I have a goal now? I want to make you a better portrait than what they've got in some of your scrolls." At his stunned look, you flushed. "It's a work in progress."

There was a moment of silence, then a snort. "You're beautiful." He stuttered, "Er, it's beautiful. Not that you're not beautiful because you're absolutely-"

"I love you too," you giggled, kissing where the tip of his nose would have been.

From there, you told each other about your days, and exchanged ideas of how to go on with the future.

It was a good day.


End file.
